The Lonely Song
by Achiri
Summary: A Valentine tribute for Mimi and Yamato, through the years they've been saving each other's backs, will these two ever realize apart from remaining the sibling love?


Author's Notes: I don't Digimon and never will, if I did, Yamato and Mimi are canon and I'm not here, wasting my time for my fandom. I also don't own the songs mentioned here, specifically "Stars" by Callalily- a very romantic song indeed. And another, I don't own Warcraft or anything. This is just a one-shot for a Mimato valentine tribute and don't expect anything better. And if you may all wonder why the heck the title is all about, I just made it up and I don't even know if the title will relate to the story. Please take time to read and review if you want. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Lonely Song**

Ishida Yamato wiped the swept on his face. He had been ringing the bell himself to be better for the next, not that he wasn't, despite his looks that matched his height, his charisma and his attainments in life; the captain ball of the basketball team in the most renowned Tokyo University and the Most Valuable Player in TJUL (Tokyo Japan Universities League) and apart from that, he has a band playing punk, emo and sentimental rock that became one of the most famous bands in Japan, and with all those, he's just 19 years old. Not only that, but he can cook and play a harmonica. It really is no wonder why girls say Ishida Yamato is the ideal guy. More on through, whenever girls see him, all they could think that it was love at first sight. In others' eyes he seems so invincible, but the next thing you shall know in this story he found himself showing his mistakes.

Speaking of his love life by the way, he's single and he's not the type to lie with anyone. He's not the guy who believes in love at first sight. _It is stupid that they think they all love me while they don't even know me. _But that doesn't mean our protagonist for this story is _loveless_. At first, he's not even sure if it is love, for he only liked a girl for once._ But she sure was kind. _He thought. He sat down for a while and rummaged around on his gym bag, looking for his bottle of water. They met each other at his fifth grade summer camp. Now, this camp was way out of the ordinary. Eight of them got sucked into a data-made world, known as the Digiworld. He and his little brother Takeru were grouped in different personalities that human can be. He was the holder of Friendship, and that summer camp made his world change in everything; his view in friendship, love and his life. Taichi, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Jyou and Kari taught him a lot despite the first impressions he had for them. He used to think Taichi the boss, Sora the killjoy, Izzy the geek, Mimi the ignorant, Jyou the other geek….well, he didn't have any complains on Kari however. But his point to them changed, and there was also one special friend he would never forget. Gabumon was always on his side, in times of his stupid decisions he makes, he was just there to support. From the start on how he hated everything and how he wanted everything just to be normal, in the end where how he wanted everything just to repeat in a stereotypical cycle. When they went back at their own world, instead of being enthusiastic that they were finally back for good, everything just went isolated. But at the 27th day of September, he found Mimi sitting at a bench on Shinjuku Park, seem what crying her heart out. And being how friendly he is (now), he sat beside her and an intimate friendship began. The two just constantly opened up, both listening to what each other may have to say.

She was crying because she was going to leave Japan and go across the world to USA. And what seemed like they just began to really know each other, at the 31st of September, she bid her farewell to him and his friends, leaving them nothing but memories and the sad day she they had at Narita Airport. Leaving him nothing but the memories, they had at a rainy day of September. This cycle went through his three years in high school, without the friend who taught him to open up. In these years, Taichi and Sora began dating, might be the only good thing that he wished for. And the rest was worst. He almost lost interaction with the others. At a surprise Mimi just came back in her senior year at high school. He put more of his time hanging out with her to create beautiful memories with his friends. More secrets from each other were known, from friends to best friends, both just proclaimed it. And from that day on, another cycle just began through now.

She may not be the kindest person, but she told him everything about her with ease. And with the reply, he did the same. In the first place, he liked her for being such a sister. She was a year younger than him but sometimes she acts like the matured one, but usually, he'll be the eldest. She would complain to him why boys are so stupid, but he will agree anyway. She would cry on front of him and tell him what's wrong and he would listen. The sister-brother relationship between them grew. It grew, but unrealized it was only tentative for Yamato. And his prospect of Tachikawa Mimi changed. She alone made him nervous and self-conscious. And right now, he needs to score 5 points _for Mimi_.

"Yamato, you here?" the familiar voice said from the doorframe. He smiled and stood up, walking few steps near her. She smirked. "You're taking basketball too seriously." She said. He and Mimi were alone in the gymnasium, since Yamato's the captain ball, the university relies and the opponents' target is none other than the Most Valuable Player. "Hey, you know my life, I'm the MVP. Everyone looks up to me." He answered with a smile. Mimi couldn't help but to laugh. He pitied himself again. Mimi then opened her bag and brought out two brown paper bags. She sat down beside him and gave him one. "And what's this for?" Yamato asked her. "Oatmeal cookies. I know you've been here since morning and boy you're so pushing yourself too hard, I thought you're hungry." She replied as she munched on hers. Yamato smirked. "Oatmeal cookies, my favourite." He said sarcastically and bit on his. "Aw c'mon, I baked them for my favourite player ever!" she whined with a pout. Yamato couldn't help but to blush. "I can cook better cookies than these!" he teased. She started to frown. "You're so mean!!!" she told him and bit on her cookie. Yamato laughed. "Just kidding. You aren't that bad at cooking at all! After all, I was the one who taught you…" he bragged. "Yeah sure save it for the other girls. " she snapped and rolled her eyes.

The two ate silently, until there were no more cookies. He then was set on a trance. He was staring at her, making Mimi insecure. His cerulean eyes seem to say something. "You have a bit of cookie crumbles on your cheek." He told her. She looked at him and cocked a brow. "Really, how did it got there?" she asked. He shrugged and put his thumb and index finger on her cheek and near her lips then wiped off the crumbles softly. She felt tickled at his fingers that she giggled. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Your funny bone is everywhere." He said and laughed. "It is not my fault my nerve system reacts to it so much," she informed him. He rolled his eyes and smiled in relief. He couldn't think of a better reason than cookie crumbles just to touch her face. Nonetheless, she bought it.

"So, wanna go to War Zone later?" Mimi asked nonchalantly. "Mimi, in your level, you should only be in Star Zone. War Zone is a place where top DoTA gamers like me, play. And believe me, you won't love it there. There are no girls there." He told her proudly. She giggled. "You sound like a father to me. But when I'm with you, I know I'm going to be safe, right?" she replied. Her words hit him. He looked at her and smiled. "Well, if you want to experience playing with the top players, okay then. But if anything goes wrong, we immediately leave. Okay?" he told her. She nodded and smiled. "Yay we're going to War Zone!!!" she exclaimed. He also taught Mimi to play Warcraft or now known as DoTA, Defense of The Ancients. She got so curious at it of why Yamato and other guys even bother to play it that she eager to learn. And then students, both girls and boys envied them. Women wanted to learn DoTA if Yamato will teach them, and guys would be happy to be Mimi's _guide_ to the game. But since both of them were already happy with each other's company, all they could do is to stand up from the spreading rumors about them going out.

"So, what school are you going to pwn (own) again?" she asked as she twirls her hair in between her fingers. "Now you play DoTA?" he mockingly asked in shock. Mimi knew he was stalling. "Hey, it's slang in your boy world!" she defended. He laughed and casually put an arm around her. "You're getting fresh with me, Ishida." She naughtily said and pulled him closer. "Fresh? Haha, for a minute there, I thought I was hanging out with a guy…" he bluffed. With his reply, Mimi glared at him. "Do I even look like a guy to you? Guys dig me and I think you want me as well." She arrogantly retorted and raised a brow. Yamato couldn't help but to snicker without anger holding against her. And soon she joined his laughter. "Wowzers, I'm glad that I have a friend who is so popular at almost—everything!!!" She exclaimed. Her statement disappointed him. She quickly found out what words she used, and looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry Yamato; you know that I just don't like you for being famous! I like you Yamato! Really…" she apologized as she hugged his arm.

"You're like a brother to me…" this even depressed him more. Was being a brother-like friend is all Mimi can see? But nonetheless he faked a grin at her, saying he was okay. She then smiled in return. Oh what a mask he's wearing.

"Yay you're not angry at me!!!" she cheered with a beam. He laughed with her and after that sweet break, he continued to his practice as she watched him and both talked whilst doing at it, voices echoing.

"I really like Stars. C'mon, tell me who your inspiration is!!!" Mimi cried at him. He kept laughing at her while dribbling and running. "You mean, the one that goes, 'If only you could hear me shout your name, if only you could feel my love again, the stars, in the sky will never be the same, if only I have wings so I can fly, I wanna be with you for all the time, _my love for you will never die_'." He sang whilst she found herself as if he was serenading. She then bit her lip and avoided the topic.

"Why are you like that? For someone really cute you're so…" she lost tracks and recalled the times they've been together with now. For a weird reason she felt treated more than anyone could expect from Ishida Yamato. And with the thought, she was the only girl he even befriended with, excluding Sora, who happens to be Taichi's girlfriend and Hikari, Taichi's brother and Takeru's love interest. Knowing her _brother _he wasn't the type to talk so _freely_ like the two of them mostly will do. She wasn't sure but maybe, just maybe he liked her. "I'm so what, Mimi? So hot that you can't resist being with me?" he teased. She was pulled out from her thoughts and what he just said was so not the Yamato she happens to know when they're not alone. She couldn't help but to stare at him and if ever he likes her, does she even _like him_?

He couldn't help but to blush. She was just looking at him blankly and lost on her thoughts, sweet sugar of caramel met ocean avenue. For once everything seemed to just loose itself and dissolve. She suddenly laughed and smirked at him. He avoided her gaze and he mentally slapped himself. She then stood up from her seat and suddenly took the ball. He cocked a brow and suspiciously looked at her. "Catch me Yamato!" she teased as she held the ball without dribbling it. He smirked at her and shook his head. "That's not right, you're traveling!" he said as he tried to grab her.

All of the sudden the doors opened and the rest of the team, squad, mascot, teachers, coach and students went animatedly. And this ended their little contact for now. He and the team went to the locker room; he changed his jersey and drank some water. Then he suddenly thought the only friend who will watch him play was Mimi. Taichi was in his soccer tournament at Yokohama so as Sora for tennis. Only Mimi remained for him.

"_I'm not going." _

"_You're not? But you have to!" Yamato persuaded. But Mimi already made her final decision. There's going to be a volleyball match but she chose to stay. _

"_Agh…don't wanna. I don't want to miss my favourite player's five point shot for me!" she said with a grin. It made his heart leap. She would stay and lay off her varsity team just to watch him play? _

"_What about your team? They need you." He said. Mimi cocked a brow at her and snickered. Then she smiled softly. "But I think you need me the most." She whispered softly to him._

Does she already know? He asked himself. He wasn't sure but just looking at her eyes, it seemed like she can read him easily. _Snap it Yamato! If you continue thinking like this you'll surely flunk!!! Get that five point shot! For Mimi. _

"Hey Yamato," Natsume, one of the first five tapped his shoulder and completely drawn him out from his thoughts. "Oh…what is it?" Yamato asked. Natsume looked at him for a moment and then showed his bandaged arm. Yamato's eyes started to grow bigger and at the same time, angry. "What in the name of Mr. Bear happened to your arm?!" he shouted and it attracted more of his team in the locker room. "Who's Mr. Bear?" he asked, puzzled. "Stop stalling!" a hotheaded Yamato retorted. Natsume twitched and got a lecture from the captain ball.

"Okay team, change of plans, since Hyuuga here fractured his arm for falling over the stairs," he then paused and gave him a meaningful look, saying, "Get better ASAP".

"Anyway, remember to give full secure to Yokohama 19, Niji, tackle jersey number 16 Yokohama, the rest, block the opponents hands and please! Avoid elbowing them!!!" he finalized. He remembered their last match, all of them earned fouls and one got suspended for 3 games for getting in a row with the Yokohama captain ball. _Ah, this time, it has to be perfect! _

The game started. The first quarter was bad, not that they haven't thrown anything through the basket, but he already got a foul. He mentally scolded himself and while his team was trying to get the ball from the other side of the court, he put his hands on his knees and heaved for air, looking at his Nike shoes. He then glanced at Mimi whose eyes were on the other side of the court. He then shook his head and ran to the other side. He could hear the chant of his name, and for a very weird reason, he could hear Mimi's cheer. He then successfully got the ball on his hands from Imai (Yokohama 19) and ran with the ball to the other side of the court. But then four guys were ganging up on him, he decided to pass it to his members, specifically Wada Shinichi (07). But then the other team was ganging up on him, Shinichi tossed it to Yamato and as he got the ball, he wasted no time and aimed for the basket even from a distant point from their basket. It went in.

Tokyo University has the score of 21 and 27 on Yokohama. That was the final score of the first quarter. And before the second quarter, He and the team sat on their bench, wiping the sweat on his body. To his surprise, he saw a hand enclosing a bottle of water on front of him. He looked up and it was Mimi, smiling. He smiled back and gratefully took it. Mimi took a seat beside him. "That shot was nice." She said, and something inside her was asking, _was it for me? _He didn't say anything and tied his shoe laces. "Well…yah, but I only got 3 points for that…so…yah, nothing special yet…" he told her as he gave his bottle of water to her. "Uhm…can you haha…take care of it?" he sheepishly favored. Mimi smirked and held the bottle. "Sure." She answered. The referee whistled, the team took it as the sign of the second quarter. "Later Mimi, and thank you." He said with smile and got back on the court. Mimi thought how cute he was in his baggy jersey…_I think…I like him…Wow! So much for my brother!!! _

The other team got the ball first. Nothing special happened during the quarter, though Yamato gave Tokyo on the lead. 37 for Tokyo and 29 on Yokohama. On the middle of the third quarter, in great shock for all, Yamato fell down and sprained his ankle. He could hardly move and tried to swallow the pain.

"Yamato! You alright?!" Niji asked. "Don't worry man, am okay. Go on, we can't risk losing now, you mark for Imai and Toujo, tell Shinichi to block, not to elbow, and get Hinatano in."

"Sure. Uhm, do you want to get in the clinic?" he asked. "No, no…I'm okay, I just can't…" Yamato struggled. The referee then approached him, asking if he was okay.

"You can't play anymore, it looks terrible." He said. Yamato cursed himself. _This is nice…now I can't give Mimi the five point shot. _

Mimi ran to him and aided him. "They're targeting you, if you know that." She told him and gave him his bottle of water. "Haha, they secretly love me, you know." He kidded. She then wrapped the ice around his ankle and he closed his eyes, feeling the pain. "You can't play anymore for this game," she told him.

"Well, I guess you don't need another nurse." The referee cut in with a smirk and went back in the game. They ignored his remark and both avoided each other's eyes. _Well, he has a point...the nurse could've took care of me…instead its Mimi, but…this is Mimi!!! She doesn't care if she's a nurse or not, I'm a friend to her so…yeah…nothing really special…_

"Well, I also guess I won't be seeing you tomorrow," she suddenly said. He looked at her and grinned. "Don't doubt on me Mimi, c'mon, help me up," he said as he lent his hand. She worriedly looked at him. "Are you serious? You're badly injured and you want to stand up?" she scolded him. His smile dropped and looked at her. "I have to," he answered. "Don't force yourself Yamato." She snapped. He shook his head. "No, really, I have to," he pleaded. "And what could be the stupid excuse?" she asked angrily, folding her arms across her chest. "I don't know if you're going to take this_ excuse _seriously, but I need to score five points for Mimi." He then tore his eyes from her and waited for her reaction.

_He's going to risk playing and fracture his leg for me?! _She thought in disbelief. Could really be Yamato likes her? "Why?" from her caught up breath, she asked. She had never been so awkward with him until now.

"Because…because…" he trailed off and risked to stand up alone. He held on the metallic railing and started to tap practice his leg. It was painful at first, but it got used to it, and now he's ready to play again…well, that's what he at least thought so. She couldn't believe the man next to her was so serious to play in hurt. She was sure she was flattered, but at the same time awkward. Could he really like her? And before she could even glance at him, he was already in game. She then shyly smiled. It was no wonder why every person in the campus admire Yamato.

And then the crowd roared in cheer and surprise when Yamato came running across the court.

"Are you sure you can play?" the referee asked. "No problem," he answered without hesitation. "Yamato! You're back in the game!" Niji shouted across the court while running. He replied with a smirk.

It was already the fourth quarter and one minute and twenty-one seconds were left. They scored 56 and the other attained 61 so far. If he could throw the ball at the end point to their basket, they would get 60 and another shoot to score 61. It was going to be the only hope they will have. He wasted no time and yelled something to Niji. Only one minute and twelve seconds left. He finally got the ball and ran to the end point, aiming at their basket despite being mobbed by the opponents. _Oh dear…this is really hard. Oh well, God, please let the ball in…_and then he threw the ball really hard, the crowd stood up in awe, watching the ball in great speed and they couldn't believe what they were seeing, so as Mimi. Her eyes were widening. _YAMATO?! _And then the ball somewhat, in the most unbelievable thing ever, it went in.

The crowd burst into cheering his name, despite being so awed. Even Yamato was astonished, that the ball went in such a distance. His jaw was hanging open, as if it was going to fall. The rest of the players yelled at Yamato. "No wonder I'm still here in the team Yamato! I'm going to marry you, right when I finish college! We're going to elope!!!" Niji yelled. Well, Yamato knew he was joking. He then ran after the ball. Only thirty seconds left. "You're really my favourite player ever, Yamato!" he heard Mimi yell. He looked back at her while running and smiled.

Tokyo University won the game, everyone crowded over Yamato, and it applauded for him in such lively sound. The players even poured him with water, he was laughing and the victory could've been impossible if he didn't risk himself. "Yamato you're my idol! No wonder I'm still here!" Natsume hugged him and the rest of the team. "Haha, well, it is nothing really." He replied to them. "Nothing?! We thought you were crazily stupid when you were seriously going to throw the ball from the end point!" Niji exclaimed breathlessly. "Well…ah…" he was speechless. He then got out from the crowd surrounding him and looked for Mimi. She was at the corner of the court, smiling at him. He smiled back. She mouthed a 'thank you' and left. He was puzzled why she left him without even approaching him. He then followed after her, leaving his team and the crowd in total bliss.

When he left the court he was welcomed with congratulations from the university, teachers, students and to his surprise passing by, he bumped on Taichi. "Hey man! We won!" Taichi exclaimed happily with the tallest trophy Yamato had ever seen in his entire life. "Really? Well, we won as well." Yamato arrogantly bragged with a smile. "Haha Yamato. Mind if you're going to tell the basketball story?" he asked. "Can we talk about our victories later? I'm looking for Mimi," he retorted, losing patience. "Cool down man! Sheesh…well, see you later." The two bid their goodbyes and both of them went separate ways. He went to the soccer field of the school, the last place he knew Mimi would go around. And right he was. She was alone at the bench, doing naught. He approached her; his heart skipped a bit, an incomplete tune.

He sat beside her and she glanced at him. "Oh, hey, you won." She said and looked at her shoes. He bit his lip and looked at her. "Uh…yeah." That was the only thing he could say for the meantime. For seconds none of them said anything. Their awkward was very uncomfortable.

"That shot was for you." He suddenly said out of the blue. She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, you said it to me awhile ago." She attempted a conversation. "I bumped on Taichi while looking for you. He won the game." He said. "Really? Well, I saw Sora awhile ago. She won for tennis as well. Wow, three victories for Tokyo University!" she exclaimed with a smile. He smiled back and looked down at his shoes.

"Hey Mimi,"

"Yeah?"

"I like you."

_He said what?! _Her heart yelled. It looked like anytime now, she would explode. She still hadn't made her decision. _Do I like him or what? _He was waiting for her reply. He liked her a lot and he wasn't so sure if he could accept her refusal, if she will.

"I really like you. I think, I even love you." He timidly said. And this made her burn more. _Love? Is he telling me he loves me?_ It has been a quite a while she hasn't said anything. This upset him too much. _She's not saying anything! I guess she doesn't like me like the way I do…_ "Please say something," he begged. She noticed his heart shattering throughout his voice. Sooner she has to say something.

And then she remembered every moment she was with him. What could've she been if he hadn't entered her life? He did so much for her and really became the best friend she had other than Sora. And let's take it that he's also the boy she used to know; cold and stoic at everything. And now this boy is pouring his heart to her. He wasn't the typical guy to even fall in love easily. But he did, and he fell for her. Before she could even say anything, he stood up, his head hanging down low.

"My victory was for you, not for everyone. Despite the fact that Taichi is my best friend, you've put my life into a new point of view. Thank you Mimi." He said and was about to leave. She caught his hand and turned him to face her. She smiled at him and put a hand on his cheek. _So cute…_

She then brought his head down to hers pecked his lips. They broke apart, and she was entertained by his flushed and astonished face. "Y-y-you…kissed…" he stuttered. Mimi laughed and hugged him. "I like you too, Yamato." She said. Hearing her words, his eyes started to widen and put his arms around her. "Really?!" he exclaimed, shocking and amusing Mimi again. "Yup! You've been my best friend and my lover. And let's not forget, my all-time favourite player!" she answered him and kissed his cheek. He kissed her forehead and rested his against hers. "Ow my ankle! Mimi you stepped on it!" he dramatized. She pouted at him. "You're so mean!!!" she retorted. He snickered and kissed her cheek. He was thinking of another bluff to pull on her.

"Mimi…" he started, mentally laughing.

"Yes?"

"When you kissed me, you have a bad breath." He told her, and this really pissed her off. She broke their hug, and then scented her breath. _What a liar! I was chewing spearmint! _Then her hands going on both sides of her hips and glared at him. "You're the meanest boyfriend ever!" she whined at him. He just laughed and smiled at her. _Boyfriend? _"Hey, I'm just kidding." He said to calm her down. She faked a pout and looked at him. "Oh wait, we're not an item yet." She told him with a disgusted look. This made him worry. "Why?!" he desperately asked. "We still don't have our song." She said. "What do you like?" the two in unison asked. "If only I have wings so I can fly, I wanna be with you for all the time. My love, for you will never die." He sang. She faked her tears and looked at him. "I love you." She said while embraced him. She broke their embrace and took his hand. "Now where do you want to go?" he asked.

She pondered for a moment and remembered what they both told each other before the game. "We go to War Zone!" He smirked at her. "If I beat you, you're going to quit the drama club." He said. Her eyes widened and narrowed. There was going to be an upcoming Winter Play and she's the leading girl named Haruka. But it was opposing to Yamato, and so as Sora, because at the end, Mimi's going to kiss Taichi, the leading man of the play named Atarashi. No one had any idea why Taichi was in the drama club, except if he cried at the play, A Christmas Carol. "Fine then. But if I beat you, I'm going to dump you." She naughtily replied. He pouted. _"You're so mean!!!"_ he imitated her. "Kidding! You're too corny for me to dump. Race you there!" she said as she started running out of the school. He laughed at her and followed at her lead. Despite the pride he just won, he won her heart. And that was all that he could ask for. He was confused when she suddenly stopped. She looked back at him and laughed nervously. "Where is War Zone anyway?"

* * *

Wow…what an ending…please read and review! Happy Valentines Day everyone!!!

Achii™


End file.
